DreamWarriors
by kade32
Summary: Takes place in the dystopian future where the descendants of various DreamWorks characters live.
**Set in a dystopian, post-apocalyptic futuristic era of 2999 A.D. where half of the Earth is polluted with a dark-clouded smog and a governmental experiment (Operation Eureka 3) has allowed humanity to breathe underwater and survive in space without pressure suits. The side effect of the experiment has given most animals genetically-altered human-like qualities and the ability to speak. Some new human cities were build on the ocean floor in the sea. Logging and the slaughter, hunting and caging of animals has been illegal since 2040. Zoos and aquariums were disbanded as well. Humans now use advanced technology to provide some food and furniture if needed. The plot revolves around a group of superhuman misfits who have gained superpowers after a meteor dubbed " _Juvo_ " had struck the coast of Moon City a.k.a. _Colony 1.119_ (formerly known as New York City in the aftermath of World War III/The Interstellar War which caused most cities in the world to dilapidate). The main characters are the distant relatives of popular _DreamWorks Animation_ characters. The series somewhat parodies the elements of 2014 film _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ and _Loonatics Unleashed_.**

 **The Main Protagonists:  
** **Absolem Black ( _Johnny Knoxville_ ): **The savvy and brave leader of the team. His powers/abilities include regeneration, resurrection, shape-shifting, shooting energy blasts and laser beams from his eyes. He is a futuristic descendent of Angus Black (from _The Neitherworld: City_ _of the Dead_ ). His weapon is the katana. Before the 2999 A.D. Juvo meteor crash, he was an usher/ticket taker at the MN-XVII Cinema.  
 **Sokar "Tek" Ikstagg Overland ( _Jeremy Howard_ ): **The smart and inventive technological genius of the team. His powers/abilities include ice and snow powers, flight, invulnerability to pain, phasing through solid objects, healing factor, superhuman strength and intelligence. He is a futuristic descendent of Jack Frost (from _Rise of the Guardians_ ). His weapon is the Bō staff. Before the 2999 A.D. Juvo meteor crash, he was a pizza delivery boy at Michelangelo's Pizza Palace.  
 **Odette Marybeth Murphy ( _Frieda Pinto_ ): **The meek and lovely sole female of the member and Tek's girlfriend. Her powers/abilities include size-shifting, flexibility, elasticity and clairvoyance. She is a futuristic descendent of Susan Murphy/Ginormica (from _Monsters vs. Aliens_ ). Her weapons are the shurikens. Before the 2999 A.D. Juvo meteor crash, she was a waitress at the Chinese restaurant, Ping's Noodles.  
 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock XVIII ( _Noel Fisher_ ): **The nerdy, geeky and egotistical member of the team. His powers/abilities include X-Ray vision, control over plants and nature, sonic-hearing and communicate with animals. He is a futuristic descendent of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (from _How to Train Your Dragon_ ). His weapon is the nunchucks. Before the 2999 A.D. Juvo meteor crash, he was an environmentalist who constructed art out of scrap and metal.  
 **Ekrapheolus "Eek" Crood ( _Richard Ayoade_ ): **The street-smart member of the team. His powers/abilities include levitating metallic objects, enhanced jump, invulnerability, superhuman speed and night vision. He is a futuristic descendent of Guy (from _The Croods_ ). His weapons are the Tantō swords. Before the 2999 A.D. Juvo meteor crash, he was a home-schooled child prodigy in a motorcycle repair shop, Yan'ni's Motorcycle Repairs.  
 **Domghnall Far Far Away ( _Alan Ritchson_ ): **The muscle-bound ogre member of the team. His powers/abilities include superhuman strength, immunity to germs, viruses, fire and bullets and a thunderous roar. He is a futuristic descendent of Shrek (from _Shrek_ ). His weapon is the Sai. Before the 2999 A.D. Juvo meteor crash, he was a Hollywood motion-capture actor and stuntman.

 **Other Characters:  
** **Master Tharkos Lunar II ( _Tony Shalhoub_ ): **The sovereign of the Moon and the founder of the DreamWarriors. He is a futuristic descendent of the Man in the Moon (from _Rise of the Guardians_ ). After the Juvo meteor crash, he has searched out the members of the team and trained them the Japanese art of ninjutsu He serves as the DreamWarriors' commander, sensei and paternal figure.  
 **Lukas Lunar ( _John Bell_ ): **The seventeen-year old son of Master Lunar. His character is based off of the fishing boy from the DreamWorks logo.  
 **Ioan Katzenberg ( _Clancy Brown_ ): **The manager of the MN-XVII Cinema and Absolem's boss.  
 **Bakhtar "Junior" Geffen Jr ( _Ryan Gage_ ): **The assistant manager of the movie theater.  
 **Mr. Yueming Ping ( _Ken Jeong_ ): **Odette's boss and the Cantonese owner of Ping's Noodles who refuses to pay Odette. He is based off of Mr. Ping (from _Kung Fu Panda_ ).  
 **Tang Ping ( _Dante Bosco_ ): **An anthropomorphic Giant panda and Mr. Ping's adopted son and the chef of the restaurant who befriends Odette. He is a futuristic descendent of Po (from _Kung Fu Panda_ ).  
 **Mr. Alighieri ( _John DiMaggio_ ):** The Italian-American owner of Michelangelo's Pizza Palace and Tek's boss.  
 **John Zuror ( _Adam Baldwin_ ): **Odette's obnoxious and womanizing ex-boyfriend who is always talking about money and sexy women. Odette farts in his face before dumping him.  
 **Mayor Kelvin MacHammersmythe ( _Todd Hanson_ ): **The mayor of Moon City and CEO of a multinational corporation.  
 **Sally Far Far Away ( _Jennifer Hale_ ): **Domghnall's nineteen-year older sister and Kim's best friend whom Absolem is in love with. She bears a striking resemblance to her ancestor, Princess Fiona. Unlike her brother, she loves to burp and pass gas a lot, as to the family motto "Better out than in." She also has a crush on Absolem as well. She has a web series of farting videos on her fart pornographic website, .com.  
 **Winona Crood ( _Krysten Ritter_ ): **Eek's wife and the mother of his three children. Unknown to her family, she is a secret agent working for a top-secret spy organization called AIIA, the Artificial Intelligence International Agency and her codename Agent W. She bears a striking resemblance to Eep Crood (from _The Croods_ ) whom she might have a familial relation to.  
 **Police Chief Yu Gangbok ( _Tohoru Masamune_ ): **The chief of the Moon City Police Department who attempts to hunt down the DreamWarriors for vigilantism. He is of East-Asian, Thai and Taiwanese decent and was born in America.  
 **Rutherford T. Peabody ( _Hugh Grant_ ): **The world-renowned intelligent dog who is the founding father and CEO of the multinational technology and science company who invented the advanced technology that allows the people to make meat-product type foods and wooden furniture. He is a futuristic descendent of Mr. Peabody (from _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_ ).  
 **Abduwali Abudkhad Ritchie/Monarch ( _Nolan North_ ): **The last-living descendent of Megamind (from _Megamind_ ). He takes the role of a top-secret vigilante (legal by the government) to patrol the Earth for any threats or disasters. It is said that because Megamind had no surname, he had taken Roxanne's maiden name after they married.  
 **Terahkamun and Keria Overland ( _John Goodman_ and _Susan Sarandon_ ): **Tek's overbearing parents who favored Rei over him.  
 **Rei Overland ( _Jon Heder_ ): **Tek's older brother who bullied him since they were children.  
 **Destiny Hope-Nightwing ( _Mae Whitman_ ): **Tek's ex-wife who left him because he was unemployed back then and she wasn't happy. In _Battle For_ _Your Heart_ , she is revealed to be a recent robot wrestler in the Moon-Bot Wrestle Mania, which Tek is a fan of. She makes more money in her new career and is supposed to fight Tek after he joins as well (temporarily). She is named after Miley Cyrus's birth name.  
 **Jaurdine Crood ( _Greg Cipes_ ): **Eek and Winona's eldest son.  
 **Lupin Crood ( _Debi Derryberry_ ): **Eek and Winona's youngest son.  
 **Penelope Crood ( _Tara Strong_ ): **Eek and Winona's youngest daughter.  
 **Alvin ( _Jason Marsden_ ): **An anthropomorphic lion and the leader of the Animals Liberation Front, a group dedicated to protecting animals from illegal big-game hunters and poachers all over the globe. He is a futuristic descendent of Alex (from _Madagascar_ ).  
 **Ouathagardvin Yan'ni ( _Danny Trejo_ ): **The leader of a biker gang, the Wild Boars and owner of Yan'ni's Motorcycle Repairs who had raised Eek since he was 10.  
 **Vyronn and Papua Murphy ( _Jeff Garlin_ and _Grey DeLisle Griffin_ ): **Odette's parents who had hosted many holiday parties they like to call "The Murph-A-Thon". They are superheroes who work in secret with the AIIA, which Kim does not know about.  
 **Lisa Hartman ( _Kaley Cuoco_ ): **A perky and uptight news reporter and weather girl MCTV who bears a striking resemblance to Roxanne Ritchie (from _Megamind_ ).  
 **President Cornelia Erkman ( _Laura Prepon_ ): **The 81st president of the United States and the first woman to hold the office.  
 **Lieutenant General JaMarcus Dean Delores ( _Kevin Dunn_ ): **The military leader of the Untied States militia.  
 **Agents B ("Bernard"), I ("Ivan"), R ("Ricardo"), D ("Donald"):** Four anthropomorphic penguin friends who are secret agents and spies. They are the futuristic descendants of the Penguins (from _Madagascar_ ). Their first letter names spell out the word "bird". Bernard is related to Skipper, Ivan is related to Kowalski, Ricardo is related to Rico and Donald is related to Private. **( _Sean Astin_ as B, _Tom Kane_ as I, _John DiMaggio_ as R _and_** ** _Dee Bradley Baker_ as D)**.  
 **Rickey _(Kevin Durand)_ :** An anthropomorphic raccoon who is a thief-turned-leader of the Woman Haters club, for men who have had issues with women in the past, had horrible relationships and have even been recently divorced. He is a futuristic descendent of RJ (from Over the Hedge). He has had many relationships with various women which have ended sourly, which drove him against females and to believe that love and sex is meaningless.  
 **Uloompa Yolantha ( _Idris Elba_ ): **A half-human, half-fish who the mayor of the underwater human city Hydro-Falls, the Challenger's Deep, the Pacific Ocean. He is a futuristic descendent of Oscar (from _Shark Tale_ ). He is a genetic hybrid between a human between a human and a bluestreak cleanser wrasse.  
 **Stefanie ( _Anika Noni Rose_ ): **An anthropomorphic striped skunk and Rickey's childhood sweetheart. In their high school years, they had originally dated for months, but after she decides that their relationship wasn't working out, she dumps him for another boy. She was the final woman that Rickey had dated before his mental breakdown. She has a small temper and she threatens to spray anyone when upset. Stefanie is now planning to melt his heart and win him back. She is a futuristic descendent of Stella (from _Over the Hedge_ ).  
 **Zyf ( _Peter Cullen_ ): **The natural-born leader of the fire ant tribe in Central Park. He is a futuristic descendent of Bala and Z (from _Antz_ ).  
 **Prof. Wallaby ( _Tim Curry_ ): **A British inventor who helps Rutherford with his inventions by constructing exotic contraptions and steampunk-style designs. He is a futuristic descendent of Wallace (from _Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit_). He lives in a house/workshop in Bedrockhamshire, England with his silent, but knowledgeable pet dog Giles who is a futuristic descendent of Gromit. He was Tek's teacher and mentor and a professor at the Hemingway Institute of Science until he resigned and became Rutherford's co-manager.

 **Antagonists:  
** **Lord Quohukar Farquaad ( _Peter Dinklage_ ): **The leader of Clan Du Loc, a terrorism force named after the ancient kingdom of the same name and the last-living descendent of Lord Farquaad (from _Shrek_ ). He is the main antagonist of the series.  
 **General Dion Charming XX ( _Henry Cavill_ ): **The leader of Farquaad's army and the former heir of the human kingdom of Ark-5, Mars who acts as Farquaad's right-hand man. He is a futuristic descendent of Prince Charming (from _Shrek_ ). He and his family had migrated on Mars in 2033 before World War III and he was removed from the throne and had his title as future king taken away for his antagonistic and cold-hearted behavior.  
 **Ewander Magellanius Pitchiner/The Shadow ( _Keith David_ ): **A homeless spirited maniac and a futuristic descendent of Pitch Black (from _Rise of the Guardians_ ). He is the enemy of Tek and wishes to pay of his ancestor's wishes to ending Tek once and for all. After the meteor struck Earth, he was blinded by the powerful light once it hit land, blackening his eyes permanently. He is able to manipulate the shadows and gain possession over one's mind using the power of darkness. He is temporary villain, but turns out to be good after befriending Tek.  
 **Agatha Tucci/Queen Kwenkapa ( _Aisha Taylor_ ): **The queen of the Boov alien race of the planet Bia 4. She is an Earth-born human girl who was abducted and raised by the Boov before she was born. She claims to be a close ally to Mast Lunar when in fact her true goal is to eliminate humanity and use Earth's natural resources to replenish her sick planet and destroy the Earth afterwards. Even though she is human, she has Boov blood; indicating that she is possibly half-human, half Boov. She is a futuristic descendent of Gratuity "Tip" Tucci (from _Home_ ).  
 **Oblivion ( _Lee Pace_ ): **Master Lunar's nephew who was banished from the Moon and exiled to the dark planet, Garthzar, for the crime of rape and manslaughter. He has the ability to teleport and to freeze time and space around him.  
 **Camelopardalis Bludvist II ( _Phil Lamarr_ ): **A convicted serial killer who has unfinished business with Haddock from ancient history and has collection of dangerous dragon pets he uses as weapons. He is a futuristic descendent of Drago Bludvist ( _from How to Train Your Dragon 2_ ). He has the ability to control technology telepathically.  
 **Dr. Horologium X ( _Danny Jacobs_ ): **An insane scientist, botanist and former gardener who was put in the Atmospherical Interstellar Penitentiary for trying to evolve man-eating plants using illegal chemical substances. He plans to make and army of man-eating plants to turn the Earth into a massive jungle. He resides in a subterranean cavern lair beneath Moon City.  
 **F. Washington Montgomery ( _Frank Welker_ ): **A futuristic descendent of Layton Montgomery (from _Bee Movie_ ) who despises insects (mostly bees). He was an attorney-at-law and a corporate lawyer, until he was sued for the crime of secretly kidnapping bees everywhere.  
 **Xendalia "The Axe" Nickolette Hofferson ( _Grey DeLisle-Griffin_ ): **Haddock's ex-girlfriend and a futuristic descendent of Astrid Hofferson (from _How_ _to Train Your Dragon_ ). Her ancestor used to date Haddock's ancestor, which leaves her to believe they were made for each other. But due to her aggressive, hot-tempered, foul-mouthed and abusive behavior, he dumped her and left her out on the street. She was eventually arrested for mass murder, child kidnapping, minor assault and public intoxications. She vows revenge on Haddock and distrusts men.  
 **Serpentarius Yaeger/The Clown ( _Lewis Black_ ): **A demon in the form of a short, balding man who was a former gangster who dresses as gothic and grotesque-looking clown (hence the name). He has the ability to manipulate his victims' fears inside of their dreams and cross from the real world and his own netherworld called the Nightmare World and his catchphrase is "Don't wake up. Stay asleep". He is a parody of the Violator from _Spawn_ and Freddy Krueger from _A_ _Nightmare on Elm Street_.  
 **Queen Mhingzhen Hy Loo ( _Jewel Staite_ ): **The daughter of Toothiana (from _Rise of the Guardians_ ) and the rightful queen of the kingdom of Punjam Hy Loo and the tooth fairy armies who rules alongside with her mother. She reveals to be planning a vendetta on the human race (adults and children) when she had heard of a human prince had attacked the palace long ago. She has a secret army of ice pixies, carnivorous pixie creatures with powers over ice, from which she had copied from Jack Frost's powers. She eventually learns her lesson about forgive and forget and decided to face the consequences of her actions when Toothiana removed her title as queen and from the throne and exiled her from Punjam Hy Loo.  
 **Grand Queen Toothiana "Tooth" ( _Kelly Hu_ ): **The original Tooth Fairy (from _Rise of the Guardians_ ) and the ruler of Punjam Hy Loo before her daughter, Mhingzhen. She revealed to have a strong relationship with Tek's ancestor, who is believed to be Mhingzhen's father (which presumably makes her a relative of Tek's). After Mhingzhen attempted to put humanity into extinction, Tooth becomes disappointed in her daughter and strips her of her royalty and her title as queen before disowning and banishing her from the palace. Tooth then becomes queen once again.  
 **Stratosphere ( _Samuel L. Jackson_ ): **The lead singer of the band, eSÄGE12 who he and his band members, Killer, Goddess, Monster Man and Lantern, use their music as a magic spell among their audiences to hypnotize them into mindless and zombie-like slaves to do their bidding in world domination. Odette appears to be a avid fan of the band, unbeknownst of their true colors.  
 **Petrovika Peterson ( _Juno Temple_ ):** A spoiled, wealthy, high-class industrialist, entrepreneur, movie actress and CEO of the rival company of Peabody's company, LuxorPen. She is a futuristic descendent of Penny Peterson (from _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_ ). Her family has hated the Peabodys since 2014, after the conflict that her ancestor had started with the first-born of 30 twin sisters; all natural blond and have "P" names. She lives in her luxurious mansion estate on Long Island with her 29 twin sisters. Her parents, Peter and Pequintiana were the founders of LuxorPen.  
 **Delphinus the Outrageous ( _Kevin Michael Richardson_ ): **A half-man, half dragon created by Farquaad to be used as a bodyguard. He was created from a man who is a futuristic descendent of Alvin the Treacherous (from _How to Train Your Dragon_ ).  
 **The Blaze ( _Maurice LaMarche_ ): **A world-renowned Intergalactic VIII Speed-Run champion racer and a futuristic descendent of Guy Gagne (from _Turbo_ ). Eek is a fan of Blaze, who is actually spoiled, egotistical, snobby and only cares about winning the races and being number 1, much to Eek's shock.  
 **Gallaxhar 01177 ( _Jeff Bennett_ ): **The sole surviver of Gallaxhar's clones who wants to avenge his creator's death by cloning himself.  
 **Cyrus Leigh/Red-Cross ( _Richard Armitage_ ): **A maniacal scavenger who travels the galaxy collecting rare intergalactic artifacts, creatures, etc. He is a parody of The Collector from _Guardians of the Galaxy_.  
 **Vetronic Quartermaine ( _Jared Harris_ ): **An illegal British big-game hunter who comes from a long line of hunters. He is a futuristic descendent of Victor Quartermaine (from _Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit_ ). He was arrest for hunting and was eventually paroled. He plans to hunt down an ogre, Domghnall and clear his family name. He was rare set of animal and alien begins' heads mounted on his wall.  
 **Ronin Stewart/Vaporizer ( _Robbie Rist_ ):** A geeky, obese brainiac who is a futuristic descendent of Hal Stewart/Tighten (from _Megamind_ ).  
 **Dr. Abraham Iovonozhka Serbinsky ( _Guillermo del Toro_ ): **A former Russian mobster uses extraterrestrial technology and DNA who create giant,  
colossal beasts called "Titans". He wants to engulf the earth with his monster creations.  
 **Ikorshekae "Slam Dunk" Donoghue ( _Mikey Foley_ ): **The CEO and owner of the MBWM, Moon-Bot Wrestle Mania and a former wrestler whom Tek idolizes. Tek soon learns that Donoghue puts the humans lives at risk, not caring who dies and who doesn't and only cares about money and Tek goes against him.

 **Cities Destroyed after World War III** **  
New York City, New York:** The main setting of the series. Now called _Moon City_ a.k.a. _Colony 1.119_.  
 **London, England:** Now called _Bedrockhamshire_.  
 **Dhaka, Bangladesh:** Now called _Igkagalala 7_.  
 **San Francisco, California:** Now called _San Frantheorus_.  
 **Salem, Massachusetts:** Now called _Blood Hollow_.  
 **Queensland, Australia:** Now called _Taipekanwoi City_.  
 **Miami, Florida:** Now called _New Miami_.  
 **Reykjavik, Iceland:** Now called _Mjölnir_.  
 **Taipei, Taiwan:** Now called _Euipenae_ a.k.a. _Colony 2.222_.  
 **Tokyo, Japan:** Now called _Kjiukashiuryama_.  
 **Mexico City, Mexico:** Now called _El Cuaka.  
_ **Manila, The Philippines:** Now called _South Mandia_.  
 **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil:** Now called _New Rio de Janeiro_.  
 **Moscow, Russia:** Now called _Zeckhekezsh_.  
 **Edinburgh, Scotland:** Now called _North Edin'Broch_.  
 **Little Rock, Arkansas:** Now called _Big Rock.  
_ **Washington D.C., United States:** Now called _Washington Colony 1_.  
 **Dublin, Ireland:** Now called _Sin City_.

 **EPISODES:  
** ** _  
SEASON 1  
_** **Pilot/(Heroes Born):** In the year 2999 A.D., a meteor dubbed "Juvo" strikes Earth on the coast of Moon City (formerly known as New York City) transforming six misfits; usher/ticket taker Absolem Black, pizza delivery boy Sokar "Tek" Overland, waitress Odette Murphy, environmentalist and womanizing nerd Hiccup Horrendous Haddock XVIII, orphan raised by a biker gang Eek Crood and Hollywood ogre actor Domghnall Far Far Away, into ninjutsu-trained superheroes to protect their world and the universe.  
 **  
1\. The Nightmare of the Clown:** Absolem's dreams are being plagued by a demonic clown-like figure tormenting him and uttering "Don't wake up. Stay asleep". The DreamWarriors team up to save their leader from this horror. The demon is revealed to be a former mobster named Serpentarius Yaeger, alias "The Clown", who has the boundless ability to haunt his victims' nightmares.  
 **2\. Across the Metropolis:** Rutherford Peabody's company is being throated by Petrovika Peterson, an enemy of his.  
 **3\. Love at First Fight:** Domghnall's older sister, Sally comes to visits and Absolem has fallen in love with her. Domghnall forbids this.  
 **4\. Out With the New, In With the Old:** After Petrovika's arrest, Rutherford's inventions go haywire; under control by Camelopardalis Bludvist who is after Haddock's blood.  
 **5\. There's No Business in Family Business:** Kim's parents, Vyronn and Papua come to expand their family business with their daughter and they want Tek to help them.  
 **6\. A Date for Disaster:** During a date between Absolem and Sally, she gets kidnapped by a gang of thugs and Absolem and his friends must save her.  
 **7\. Enter the Monarch:** Domghnall encounters top-secret government agent and public alien humanoid super hero Monarch who is after the DreamWarriors' help into stopping an evil supervillian named the Vaporizer. Monarch reveals to be the last-living descendant of former supervillain Megamind  
 **8\. The Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies:** Tooth Fairy, Toothiana and her daughter Mhingzhen invite Tek and his friend to Punjam Hy Loo for a wedding celebration for Tek and Mhingzhen, much to Tek and Kim's dismay. They soon learn of Mhingzhen's true colors to enslave humanity for their selfishness and arrogance by unleashing an army of ice creatures she had spawned herself.  
 **9\. Battle For Your Heart:** Tek becomes a member of the Moon-Bot Wrestle Mania, a famous wrestling battle on the Moon between two massive mecha robots controlled by human body movements (a reference to _Pacific Rim_ ). Tek finds out that his opponent is his ex-wife, Destiny, who is a recently-joined Moon-Bot champion.  
 **10\. Overland Reunion:** Tek's parents, Terahkamun and Keria, and his older brother Rei visit HQ to make amends with him for their dishonesty of the years.  
 **11\. Survival of the Baddest:** Infamous intergalactic collector Cyrus Leigh/Red-Cross hires illegal big-game hunter Vetronic Quartermaine to hunt the greatest people and then Quartermaine would be able to hunt Domghnall at last. Quartermaine has been irate about the "no hunting or slaughtering of animals" world law.  
 **12\. Don't Be Afraid of the Dark:** During the Moon City 70th Anniversary festivities, dark spirit Ewander Pitchiner engulfs the town in eternal darkness in search of Tek for his revenge.  
 **13\. Fast and the Ferocious:** It's the start of the 2999 Intergalactic VIII Speed-Run Race and Eek seizes the opportunity to finally meet his long-time idol The Blaze, a world-renowned racing legend. Eek is signed up to be in the race without a race car. Before the race, however, he discovers that Blaze will do no matter what to be the only one to win and be number 1.  
 **14\. What Comes Down, Must Go Up:** Bees are disappearing all of over Central Park. F. Washington Montgomery is entering the mayoral election to make the city a better place for people and animals. The DreamWarriors solve the mystery behind the bees' disappearances and discover that the culprit is Montgomery himself, who despises insects.  
 **15\. Apocalypse Now… or Never:** The DreamWarriors take down a gigantic monster called a Titan off the coast of Taiwan and soon discover that Russian mad scientist Abraham Iovonozhka Serbinsky is creating the Titans using extraterrestrial technology and the blood samples of amphibians mixed with the DNA from dinosaur bones.  
 **16\. Rock of the Ages:** The world most popular heavy metal rock band eSÄGE12 is having a concert in Moon City and Odette is the most excited. What Absolem and Tek discover is that most of the band's fans have experienced strange behavioral disorders after hearing their music after each concert. eSÄGE12 makes mindless zombie slaves out of their fans and make them to their bidding.  
 **17\. Undercover and Overboard:** Eek's wife Winona lives a double life as a top-secret international spy named Agent W working for an espionage organization called the AIIA with her for partners, the B.I.R.D.; penguins Agents B, I, R and D. She is sent on a mission of the Philippines to search for an ancient jewel called the Eye of Horus which is said to be cursed, stolen by a sociopathic maniac named _Hershel Long_ (guest star voiced by Michael Ironside).  
 **18\. Rise of the Growth Spurt:** Insane botanist and genetics scientist Dr Horologium X creates a serum that turns plants into gigantic carnivorous Triffid-like monsters.  
 **19\. As Above, So Below:** In Central Park lies the fire ant tribe. The leader Zyf's grand vizier Titus wants to overthrow him, take command over the tribe and declare war over the citizens of Moon City.  
 **20\. Clan Du Loc:** DW-HQ is attacked by the terrorist organization Clan Du Loc lead by Master Lunar's longtime enemy Lord Quohukar Farquaad.  
 **21\. The Hunter and the Hunted:** Quartermaine has returned to flush Dom out by kidnapping his fellow teammates and lead him into a trap.  
 **22\. Fear the Clown:** All of the citizens are suffering from dangerous nightmares which causes most to keep themselves awake at night and fall asleep during the day. Yaeger has returned for revenge and the DreamWarriors must try to outnumber him by making him confront his past and his own demons.  
 **23\. Tek's Big Break:** Tek's football skills inadvertently lands him in the most famous university in America, E-MAC University: Home of the Rampagers, to become the lead quarterback to play against the Atmospheric Atoms. He does good so far, but what will become of Tek when he finds out that there's more to upcoming football challenge than he had thought.  
 **24\. Dude, Who Wrecked My Car?:** Haddock destroys Eek's new car after repeatedly (and irritatingly) asking to drive it. Now Haddock must look for a job to get enough money to repair the damage.  
 ** _  
SEASON 2:  
_** **1\. TBA**


End file.
